


Ride

by SilverDagger



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendly Rivalry, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud forgets that Tifa isn't anybody's passenger. She reminds him.</p><p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/2013/09/03/tuesday-general-song-prompts.html?thread=8309584#cmt8309584"><i>Lemme make one thing clear / I don't need to ride yours--I got mine right here</i> (Lupe Fiasco - Kick Push)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

Cloud pulls up outside Tifa's doorstep to find her already waiting, leaning against the wall and twirling a set of keys around her fingers.

"Ready to go?" he calls, above the steady rumble of his motorcycle's engine, and shifts up automatically to make room on the seat behind him. She looks ready, dressed in tough black leather from her heavy boots to the tips of her gloves, visored helmet under her arm, and he doesn't think he's ever seen her looking better. Or, for that matter, more smug.

"Not quite," she calls back. "Got one more thing I need to grab, and then we can hit the road." 

With that, she jogs around the side of the house, into the garage, and the next thing he hears is the unmistakable sound of an engine roaring to life. Then she's back again, sitting casually astride a gleaming black machine, sleek and streamlined and clearly top-of-the-line. Cloud whistles low, stunned in spite of himself and not sure if he's more impressed with or - _let's be honest here, Strife_ \- turned on by the bike or the rider.

She grins at him from behind her visor, and that's all he needs to make his decision.

"Well? What do you think?" she asks, sweet and teasing and, yeah, definitely smug.

Before he can answer, she revs the engine and pulls out ahead of him in a burst of acceleration, leaning into the wind with the confidence of long practice. He stares for a second, blinking in the dust and feeling a grin spread across his own face, and then he races after her, determined not to lose and already half-certain he's bound to. It's not the first time in his life that she's left him feeling bowled over and left behind, and he's sure it won't be the last, but he doesn't mind it any longer. If nothing else, catching up is always an experience.


End file.
